The present invention relates to a vehicle body, particularly for passenger cars, with a forward member of the body structure being connected to an exterior side member by means of a junction element. The forward member and the side member are formed by extruded profiles, and the junction element and is formed by a cast part and is preferably made of light metal.
From the German Patent Document DE-OS 33 46 986, a vehicle body for a passenger car is known in which a forward member of the body structure is connected to the side member by way of a junction element. In addition, an upright door pillar is connected to the junction element. The forward member, the side member and the door pillar are formed by extruded profiles made of light metal, whereas the junction element is constructed as a cast part made of light metal.
In order to be able to manufacture the junction element more easily, it is constructed to be open toward the top and is closed off by an additional closing part.
An object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle body that, in the connection area of the forward member and the side member, has a simple and low-cost mounting while ensuring a sufficient stiffness of the body structure in this area.
This and other objects are achieved by the present invention which provides a vehicle body structure comprising a forward member, an exterior side member and a junction element. The exterior side member and the forward member are formed by extruded profiles. The junction connects the forward member and the side member, this junction being formed by a cast part. The junction has a first junction element extending in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle for receiving an end of the forward member, and a second junction element aligned essentially transversely to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and which interacts with the side member. The second junction element has a receiving device that receives the first junction element. There are means for additionally connecting the first and second junction elements.
Some of the principal advantages achieved by the present invention are that, by means of the arrangement of two junction elements, which can be connected with one another, in the connection area of the forward member and the side member, a simple and low-cost mounting of the body structure is achieved. In this case, one junction element is fixedly connected with the rearward end of the forward member and is assigned to a prefabricated forward structure. The other junction element, which extends in the transverse direction, is connected to the side member, the floor and the transmission tunnel, whereby a sufficient stiffness (bending and torsion) is achieved in the connection area of the forward member and the side member, as well as a good introduction of force from the forward member into the adjacent body structure.
By means of the arrangement of a transmission carrier below the second junction element and a fastening screw, the two junction elements, in addition, are screwed together with one another in an embodiment of the present invention. In addition, a pedal or a pedal system is fastened directly to the second junction element in a simple manner. Also, a recess-shaped receiving device is integrated into the second junction element and a threaded plate for the fastening of a wishbone can be inserted into the receiving device. The groove-shaped receiving device on the second junction element causes an automatic centering of the first junction element during the mounting.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.